Knowledge and Judgment: Midnight
by Julian Amsel
Summary: Last K and J preview. ^_~ Matt, bitter with the thought that it was his fault that TK is missing, leaves the other digi-destined and goes looking for him. Joe leaves with him...


"I'll get you for this, Kaylasii."   
Matt stared up at the night sky, his gaze enough to freeze even the warmest soul.   
"Whatever it takes, I'll get you for this." he repeated, voice barely above a whisper, yet in the silent company of the full moon, it seemed louder than thunder.   
He recalled bitterly what had happened the night before. Why did I trust her? he thought. Why didn't I go with my gut feelings? They've never let me down before. Now TK's gone, and it's all my fault....   
Matt remembered the ninth digi-destined, Kaylasii, how she had seemed so friendly to TK and Izzy, though she was cold to the rest of the group. How TK seemed to look up to her... the way he looked up to himself. But now he was gone... Cursing silently, Matt struggled to hold in his emotions, though he knew that none of the others were awake to see him cry. He wanted to cry. But.. the reason behind it forced him to hold it in.   
"I let this happen." he said angrily, clenching his fist. "It's my fault that they're both gone. My fault."   
Sighing, he leaned back against the rough bark of a pine tree, tears sparkling in his eyes. My fault...   
Somewhere, from the direction of the camp, a twig snapped. Matt looked up, instantly alert, all thoughts of remorse banished from his mind for the time being. "Who's there?" he called, voice hoarse, choked.   
"It's.. just me." whispered a familiar voice.   
Matt sighed with slight relief as he watched Joe step out of the shadows, the bright light of the moon reflecting in his glasses. "Great." he muttered to himself. "At least it isn't Tai."   
Joe nodded silently, and leaned against a tree trunk, obviously immersed in his own thoughts.   
"Why're you up, anyway?" Matt said, looking at him coldly.   
"I was about to ask you the same question." Joe stared back at him, a warm look in his eyes. "That's why I came here."   
Matt was silent for a moment, his anger receding. "I just.. needed to think," he whispered.   
"You were thinking about TK, weren't you," the older boy replied, adjusting his glasses, his voice having more of an air of statement rather than question. "Look... I know you're worried about him. I'm worried too.... about both of them."   
"But you're always worried," Matt muttered, shifting his gaze.   
"True, but, look... anyone, no matter if they were sane or insane, would be worried... not to mention scared." Joe said quietly. "That's the way it goes. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it, even if you knew it was going to happen... so don't feel bad about it."   
Matt stared at him, slight disbelief on his face. "Were you watching me?" he whispered, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.   
Joe nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah.... but.. I won't tell anyone. I know how much it'd bug you if Tai found out about it." he sighed. "Look... I think we should do something.... maybe in the morning, we all should go look for them.."   
Something clicked in Matt's mind. "No." he whispered. "It would be too late..." Slowly he stood, brushing the dried pine needles from his jeans. He looked to the north, where a large mountain, twice the size of Infinity Mountain, loomed high over the world. That's where TK is, he thought. I can feel it. Though he was dead tired, he gathered up what remained of his energy and began walking toward the mountain, away from camp. 

"Hey!" Joe hissed, rushing up to him. He grabbed hold of Matt's arm and gripped tightly, looking at his friend with eyes filled with confusion. "Where're you going?!"   
"To go find them," Matt replied simply, wrenching his limb from Joe's grasp. "Don't tell the others, okay?"   
Fear washed over Joe's face, and he stared at Matt in disbelief. "No. You can't go.. what if something happens..?"   
Matt looked at the older boy, his expression determined. "I'll take that chance," he muttered.   
Joe swallowed hard, and nodded. "All right. But...." he paused for a moment, as if thinking.   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm going with you."   
Matt stared at him. "You've got to be kidding."   
"No," Joe replied, shaking his head. "I'm not. TK might be your brother, but Izzy is my friend. I have as much right to go searching for them as you do."   
Matt hesitated, thinking. For a second, he considered refusing. But only for a second.   
"All right." he said softly. "But try to stay out of my way." 

Silently, the duo headed toward the towering mountain, not knowing that what was to happen would be beyond even their biggest fears.   


Author's notes: This is *probably* the last of the Knowledge and Judgment previews. I think now I'll get to writing the actual story.=P   



End file.
